


ditto

by hanyauku



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Thirsty Kihyun, gets nastie, kihyun likes it, rly fluff, uh im workin on a pt 2, uhh idk what happened here, wonho wears a maid dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyauku/pseuds/hanyauku
Summary: Kihyun finds that asking his neighbor for groceries isn't bad if he gets an eyeful of said neighbor wearing a maid outfit.





	ditto

_Good friends are hard to come by._

The thought passes through Kihyun’s mind fleetingly as he stares at Minhyuk’s crumpled form on his couch, surrounded by empty chip bags and take out containers.

“My  _god_ ,” Minhyuk groans, flinging an arm over his eyes in mock distress, “How do you not have any more food?”

Kihyun’s eyes narrow as he stands in the doorframe of his kitchen, pantry and refrigerator empty, contents now resting comfortably in Minhyuk’s stomach.. 

“Maybe,” he hisses, crossing his arms over his chest and cocking his hip, “It’s because you came into my apartment at fucking six in the morning and ate everything! My mom is coming over today, dumbass! She’s never going to leave if she thinks I won’t be able to survive as a functioning adult!”

Minhyuk snorts, lifting his arm off his face to crack open one eye, “You only had three bags of chips and a tub of ice cream, ugly. You’re no functioning adult.”

The tall male stands from the sofa, brushing nonexistent crumbs from his pants. “Well, gotta blast. Ask that hot guy next door you’ve been drooling over for a few groceries or something. I’m sure he could spare a bag of vegetables or something. Fake it till you make it, babe.”

“First of all,  _don’t_  call me babe,” Kihyun snaps, raising one finger as a grimace spreads over his face. “Second of all, I don’t even talk to him, how am I supposed to ask for groceries?”

Minhyuk shrugs on his jacket, slipping his shoes back on as he turns his head to the side to call over his shoulder, “That’s the beauty of it,  _babe_ , now you have an icebreaker. I know you’ve been checking him out”

He swishes out of the door, yelling out a loud ‘ _later_ ’, leaving Kihyun completely alone in his completely empty kitchen, contemplating finding newer, better friends. He spins on his heel, hands planted on his hips as he drags his gaze over the kitchen, desperate to discover any remnants of food, a semblance of ‘healthy adult male’. 

Alas, he only spots a packet of ketchup and an empty water bottle. Any other day, Kihyun would go out and pick up more groceries, something to hold him over for a few days. But right now? It’s the end of the month and he really doesn’t have any extra money to spend on groceries, especially the fresh fruits and vegetables his mom would be searching for. And  _really_ , paying off college loans was a priority, so most days, the food budget was mainly limited to cheap fast food.

So somehow, he finds himself standing in front of his neighbor’s front door, curled fist hovering hesitantly over the wooden surface. Hoseok is quiet more often than not, only ever really leaving his apartment to go to the gym, somehow always returning with a protein shake in hand.

He’s always been cordial, mumbling soft greeting with a nod eyes flitting to look everywhere but Kihyun’s face. His features are softer, more rounded with youth but attractive nonetheless. Kihyun isn’t exactly sure why he’s so nervous, but a twisting feeling in his stomach tells him it has something to do with the way Hoseok smiles and the way he always holds the door open for Kihyun and the little twitch in his hands whenever he waits for the elevator and -

Kihyun squares his shoulders, casting aside dignity as he delivers three swift raps to the door. For a moment, it seems as though it might not open, but he distantly hear a quiet yelp from behind the door, a rushed ‘coming!’ right before it swings open.

“I swear to  _god_ , Hyungwon, the fucking zipper won’t-”

There stands the neighbor Kihyun has passed by almost every day for almost nine months, always wearing ripped jeans a faded old t-shirt.

Except this time it’s different.

_This time he’s wearing a maid costume._

Kihyun blinks.

The dress is almost classic, frilly white lace cuffs wrapped tightly around thick biceps, the seams of the black dress stretching worryingly around his shoulders. Kihyun’s eyes trail lower, eyeing the lacy white apron and the hem that stop mid thigh and  _wow those are some really nice thighs-_

Hoseok squeaks, face flushing a bright red, as he flings his arms out in defense, “I swear it’s not what it looks like!”

_Still looks cute._

It’s how Kihyun founds himself inside of Hoseok’s apartment, awkwardly standing in his kitchen watching him waddle around making breakfast. His maid costume flounces with each step, lace and tulle poking out from underneath, and he looks so cute, so soft, so lovable Kihyun nearly offers t make breakfast himself.

“ _Really_ , Hoseok,” he tries, standing on your tiptoes, “It’s not necessary, if I could just borrow some stuff so my mom can s-”

“No no no!” He chimes, glancing at Kihyun over his shoulder. “Breakfast is the most important meal of the day! Sit!”

He balances plates of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and really it’s been too long since Kihyun has had a real breakfast, mouth already watering at the sight.

“I’m not the best cook but I had to lear to make stuff like this,” he tries, head tilting to the side, flashing Kihyun a radiant smile, his eyes sparkling. It’s comical to watch Hoseok sit there in his little maid uniform playing with the hem as Kihyun shovels food into his mouth, nearly crying in delight.

Hoseok’s eyes widen, eyebrows rising. “Do you college kids not eat?”

Kihyun chokes. “It–it’s not that,” he coughs around a bite of eggs. “It’s just that these days I don’t really have any time to eat y’know?”

Hoseok pouts at this, lips curling. “You’re too skinny.”

“Yeah, but it’ll get better once I pass all my exams and can finally breathe again,” Kihyun replies, propping an elbow up on the table.

“Too skinny. We were never so skinny.”

Kihyun snorts at this, tipping a bottle of syrup over his pancakes. “Yeah, but you’re a fucking bodybuilder.”

Hoseok blinks. “I’m a veterinarian.”

Kihyun freezes, face incredulous as he stares at Hoseok. “What.”

Hoseok juts his chin out in defense, “I like kittens! They’re cute.”

It turns out Hoseok is different – better than Kihyun could have ever imagined. He props his chin up in his hand as Hoseok talks, completely ignoring the dress in favor of watching the way the older male’s eyes light up when he gets excited.

“But anyways,” Hoseok adds, folding the napkin in his hand over and over again, “I just think that sometimes you need to … go past your comfort zone! Always challenge yourself, y’know?”

“Is that why you’re wearing a maid dress?” Kihyun asks, eyebrow arched as his eyes drag over Hoseok’s chest pointedly. “Is the zipper still stuck or … ?”

Hoseok’s hands still as he glances at Kihyun, eyebrows momentarily furrowing in confusion before understanding passes over his face, along with another surge of blushing.

“Ah, see, it’s part of this bet.” He rubs the back of his neck as he speaks, a small quiver in his lip.

“Bet?”

“Yeah, so like,” he gestures, waving his hands erratically, “My friends decided to bet that I wouldn’t be able to ask out this person I’ve liked for a while if I was wearing a maid costume.”

Kihyun frowns, irritated for some godforsaken reason at the thought of his undeniably attractive neighbor with some girl. She takes on a form in his mind, pretty long hair and a light lilting laugh with glittering eyes. His appetite suddenly disappears as he pushes the plate of pancakes away, a grimace tugging his lip up.

“You’re supposed to ask them out by somehow staying dressed in this maid costume  _inside_  your house?”

He rubs the back of his neck again, twisting his feet so the toes point in, “Well, see, this person …  lives close by.”

Kihyun’s frown deepens, even more irritated at the thought of having to see Hoseok with this beautifully perfect girl even in the comfort of his own apartment building.

“So is she one of those college girls living on the third floor?” Kihyun asks, voice cracking a little awkwardly.

“What - I? No - what?” Hoseok stumbles, eyes flashing to yours in confusion. A wave of understanding seems to wash over him and his shoulders set in determination as he exhales, puffing out loudly. “The girl is you – I mean you’re him because you’re not a her – at least I don’t think you’ve ever mentioned that – I mean -  _dammit_. What I mean is, I’ve liked you for a while because you look really cute in the morning when you’re getting the mail and you bump into the door. Also when you hang out with your niece and you buy her ice cream and also, like, when you bring back groceries but you also carry them for that old lady who lives at the end of the hallway.” The words are more or less a mumbled rush and it takes a while for Kihyun’s brain to sort out the mess. “So like. Yeah. I like you. And I want to go out with you. Yeah.”

Kihyun’s face scrunches up, squinting in confusion, “So … you like me? Like you  _like_  like me?”

“Y-yeah.”

The whole scene is so utterly ridiculous that for a few minutes Kihyun just stares, watching Hoseok nibble awkwardly on a pancake, because there’s absolutely no way he’s been asked out by his hot neighbor while said man is wearing a frilly lace maid costume. It’s flooring and for a moment Kihyun forgets that he haven’t answered Hoseok and maybe now would be a good time to respond before he thinks Kihyun hates him.

“Ditto,” he blurts out, earnestly leaning forward.

Hoseok’s eyes flicker up, confusion flashing through them. “Huh?”

_Smooth_.

“I-I mean same. Like yeah. I like you, too.”

Hoseok’s left eye twitches a little and he rubs at it, half a bite of pancake hanging out of his mouth.

“You like me?” He asks, voice breaking cutely, nearly choking around the pancake. “Like you also  _like_  like me?”

Hoseok stands, pacing a little, wringing his hands, “Oh my god, the guys are never gonna believe this I swear!”

His voice fades somewhere in the background as Kihyun admires the way his biceps flex, taut muscle straining against bunched up lace, the muscles on his back moving underneath the black satin. Hoseok’s thighs contract as he waddles up and down the kitchen, so thick they push the hem of the black skirt up even higher. God, it should be illegal, the way Hoseok looks and at this point, it’s taking every ounce of self-control Kihyun has to not–

Too late, Kihyun realizes, Hoseok has stopped speaking and when he looks up, Hoseok’s eyes are trained on him, a knowing smirk settled in his lips.

_Smooth_.

/

“ _Hah_ , okay Hoseok,  _ah_  okay,” Kihyun whines, legs haphazardly locked around Hoseok’s waist as he presses the smaller male up against the wall. His maid costume has long been discarded, a messy lump on the kitchen floor from when he pinned Kihyun up against the sink, biting down his collarbones, and only dark black boxers cling to his frame.

Hoseok’s calloused hand cling to Kihyun’s waist, licking a burning trail up Kihyun’s neck as the latter cards his fingers through Hoseok’s hair, tugging on the black strands.

“H–Hoseok, _ok-okay_ ,” he pants, grinding against the older man desperately. “Yes,  _ah_ , please  _more_.”

Hoseok’s eyes slide open from where his face is buried into Kihyun’s chest, nipping and licking at the skin, reddish blue marks blooming, and the gaze he shoots Kihyun makes the heat in his stomach swirl, leaving him gasping and moaning.

“Patience,” Hoseok grunts, dropping down onto the floor and hooking the bend of Kihyun’s knees over his shoulders. His tongue drags down the length of Kihyun’s cock, lips slick with spit, peppering little pecks around the underside before his lips wrap around the head, suckling hard. Kihyun gasps, a broken moan ripping from his throat, back arching obscenely against the wall. Hoseok looks up at Kihyun, tongue swirling loudly as he bobs his head up and down, taking in more and more of Kihyun’s length. Hoseok looks beautiful like this, Kihyun thinks mindlessly, biting down on his lip as Hoseok flicks his tongue, sending a shock of pleasure up Kihyun’s spine.

Hoseok pulls off of Kihyun’s cock with a wet pop, lips glistening as he leans forward to kiss down Kihyun’s thighs, a pleased hum slipping past his lips. “Do you like that, baby?”

Kihyun’s words come out in a garbled mess, a rushed jumble somewhere along the lines of   _“yes, ah, Hoseok, please.”_

Hoseok pulls back, a cheeky grin plastered across his lips as he sucks a dark bruise into Kihyun’s thigh.

“As much as I love the idea of fucking you right here,” Hoseok quips cheekily, eyes scrunched into little crescents, “I’d rather fuck you into my mattress until you’re screaming.”

Kihyun can’t stop the desperate moan that escapes his throat, husky and needy. He can barely muster a nod, eyes already glazed over from pleasure as Hoseok wraps an arm around his waist and hoists the shorter male off the ground, making his way through the bedroom door.

_Good friends are hard to come by, but shitty friends are worth it when they help you get with your hot neighbor._

**Author's Note:**

> djhksdjfh helo! this is my first fic under this user so!! pls leave comments and thoughts and whatnot! i love any form of feedback if im being honest lmao


End file.
